A Pinkie Game (comedy) (Romance) (Rarity X Pinkie Pie)
by BlackLab101
Summary: Rarity only needed to prepare for her fashion shoot, but gets dragged into a board game created by Pinkie Pie. Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie get into crazy adventures playing the game. Rarity does not notice that is she growing romantically fond of Pinkie.


A Pinkie Game

Rarity knew that her fashion photo shoot was tomorrow, but she simply had no time to get ready. The mare started sweating and pranced around the boutique. Even her own sister, Sweetie Belle, and her other sister, Blue Ribbon did not care about her problems. "Sweetie!" "Blue!" "Where is my bald-spot-covering-up-bonnet?" Rarity asked, in a desperate tone. Sweetie Belle entered the room with a knife. "That is not a bonnet, Sweetie Belle." Rarity told her flatly. "I was playing 'Toss the Knife" with Blue Ribbon!" Sweetie protested. "You and Blue both are the most useless ponies in this household!" Rarity scolded. "Now, get my bonnet!" she screamed at Sweetie Belle. "I didn't know you had a bald spot." Sweetie Belle changed the subject. "Shush about it!" "Blue might hear!" Rarity whispered. Blue Ribbon had come out of nowhere to the Jewelstone family. She was found on Rarity's doorstep, with a stick note attached to the basket. It read:

 **Dear, anypony reading this**

 **I despise this foal, or is she a foal? Anyways, I am a scientist of**

 **Everfree. This is a failed experiment that was supposed to be used for great evil.**

 **Name: Blue Ribbon...**

Rarity was terrified of the mysterious note and the random foal that had officially entered her once small, but very awkward family. "Blue Ribbon could not be trusted yet." Rarity thought, while searching for her traveling bonnet. "Maybe the Apples have one I can borrow." She thought. "Sweetie, watch Blue!" Rarity called. "Also, there is a soup and some applesauce in the fridge for you." Rarity knew that Applejack and Granny Smith would be at the spa. they took annual days off of the farm work and visited the bar and spa. Rarity levitated Opal, her cat onto her hand to cover her bald spot. "Ugh, bad mane day!" She whimpered. Opal scratched at the mare's once beautiful mane. Rarity pranced through the streets of Ponyville. It had become much more crowded after the ponies of Cloudsdale fled to Ponyville for an unknown reason. They spoke in such jittery voices and refuse to explain anything. Opal's fur stood up nervously, as Fluttershy approached with Winona, Applejack's dog. "Oh my!' "It's Rarity Jewelstone!' Fluttershy was ecstatic. "What's the excitement about, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked. "I was playing this great game with Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight!" Fluttershy explained. "I would join, but I am looking for..." Rarity cut herself off. "Wait, Applejack isn't at the spa?" She was confused. "They were going to go to the spa, well, me too, but Pinkie Pie stopped us and told us that we simply must play her new game." Fluttershy answered. "If Applejack is with all of you, where is Granny Smith?" Rarity asked. "She is at the bar drinking apple cider." "Probably complaining about how they make cider way better!' Fluttershy laughed. "What?" "You think that Flim and Flam's Bar makes better apple cider than Granny Smith?" Rarity asked her. Fluttershy stuttered. "Y...Yes..." She replied. Rarity shook her head. "Show me this game of Pinkie's." Rarity demanded. Fluttershy flew towards Sugar Cube Corner. "Everyone, Fluttershy is back!" Pinkie Pie squealed. Twilight and Applejack shifted their gazes towards Fluttershy, who was lifting up Rarity in her hooves. "It has been your turn for a while, Flutters!" Pinkie Pie told her. "Oh, sorry I was keeping you all waiting." Fluttershy apologized. Twilight levitated the dice into Fluttershy's hooves.

Fluttershy tossed the dice. It smacked into a cake that Pinkie Pie had been keeping under her bed for months now. Mold grew on the old food. "Ewwww.." Rarity groaned. "You know you gotta keep your favorite food under your bed at all times!' Pinkie Pie wrapped her hooves around Rarity. The white mare was surprised. "Was it strange that I actually enjoyed that hug for once." Rarity asked Pinkie. "Nope!' She squealed, as she dug the dice out of the cake via sniffing for it. "You got five, Fluttershy!" She told the Pegasus. "You have to draw an adventure card!" Applejack said. "An adventure card?" Rarity was confused. "An adventure card is one you draw, and it comes to life." Twilight explained. "Nonsense." Rarity rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Rarity!" Pinkie protested, just before Fluttershy drew a card. "It says, go into the human world?" Fluttershy flipped the card around, trying to make sure she read it right. "What is a human?' worry filled Twilight's voice. Fluttershy shakily moved her character up a space on the board. "How are we getting into the human world?" Rarity asked sarcastically. "Like this!' Pinkie Pie motioned her hooves around the card that Fluttershy drew. A black hole like portal appeared in the room. It dragged each pony into it one at a time. Many strange objects floated inside of the portal. A lamp smashed into Opal, exposing Rarity's mane. The bald spot had mysteriously disappeared upon entering the strange place. The portal seemed to have spat out the four ponies. They all slammed in a pile into the sidewalk. Rarity managed to crawl out from under Twilight, and looked around. "What is this place?" Applejack asked. "I guess it's the human world." Fluttershy guessed. Twilight and Pinkie Pie crawled out from the pile. "Let's have fun!" Pinkie Pie squealed, taking Rarity by the hoof. The mare blushed quickly, but it disappeared, as Pinkie lead Rarity into a place with a loud ringing bell. Creatures with two legs filled the outside of the building.

The two mares entered the crowded building. "Are these humans?" Rarity asked Pinkie. "Think so!" Pinkie Pie smiled. She hopped on the floor, and phased through the humans that crowded the cramped hallways. "How did you do that?" Rarity asked Pinkie Pie. "They can't see or hear us." Pinkie explained. The floors were slippery and wet. Caution signs littered the hallways. Pinkie and Rarity went tumbling into each other and skidded into a classroom. The room was crawling with humans. The teacher of the teenage humans spoke loudly and clearly in front of the class.


End file.
